


Full Moon on a Cold Night

by kittipaws



Series: oc stuff 2 [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cold Weather, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: The night was cold and the human waits for her werewolf lover
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: oc stuff 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317911
Kudos: 14





	Full Moon on a Cold Night

**Author's Note:**

> short thing bc im freezing rn lol...love these two they warm my ice cold heart

Cold and small, pale hands shivered in the even colder air surrounding the young woman. She thought that she turned the heat up, but it seemed to do nothing. Nadia shivered and realized the heater was probably broken. Her cold trembling hands picked up some firewood and put it in the fireplace to be burnt.

As she walked to the nearby couch, she looked out the window at the moonlight reflecting against the snow, illuminating the cold night. She could see the banks of snow and all the dead trees in the moonlight, so far away from the cities she grew up in.

She buried herself under her quilt on the couch while putting on some tv that she quickly ignored, as she was too worried about how late it was and how her girlfriend wasn’t home yet.

Shortly after, the door opened loudly as it was forced open by a tall furry figure, which Nadia calmed down after she realized it was only Aspen. The full moon tended to turn her into a giant werewolf. At first ,Nadia thought it was strange that a giant bipedal wolf could just go around without turning into a man-eating monster like legends had described werewolves to be, however those legends were wrong at least in Aspen’s case.

Aspen crawled onto the couch, picking up Nadia with her superhuman strength and sitting her in her lap. Nadia felt so warm with the blanket and the comfort of her girlfriend’s warmth and fur.

Shortly after, Nadia fell asleep in her girlfriend’s arms.


End file.
